


A Broken Promise

by FinallyFree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Letters, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyFree/pseuds/FinallyFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles to keep his promise to keep on living after Cas is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for _seeyouthen_ on instagram. Sorry if it kind of went off the prompt of the contest.

Dear Cas,

     I thought about our beach today. That song you love, the song we love, won't get out of my head. I wonder who Elvis had that made him see that those wise men had no sense at all. I know they say that you can sense when, when those who, who are well, gone are near and Cas you were there with me on the beach today.

     Today marks 1 year. I hope that wherever you are, you're okay. You're better than before, and more than anything I want you to be happy. What I'd give to see you again. I can be there right by your side right now but, I can't. I can't do that to you. I promised you I'll live my life and here I am. But you also promised me forever and I don't think this is a fair deal.

     Cas how can you do this to me. To us. You left me here all alone. You went out there and partied shot up god knows what and made your own death bed. But worst of all you made me realize this was my fault. I drove you away. I pushed you to that point and now, definitely now, there is no way back.

-Dean


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Cas,

     I drove by our beach today. It feels like yesterday that we went with that camera. You'd be so amazed by the newer stuff that has been coming out. Makes your camera look like a hunk of junk. Wonder what you'd look like with one of the newer ones.

     It's been 2 years Cas. 2 fucking years and it's not getting any better. I barely go to work anymore. The only reason why I have a job is because Bobby thinks I'll get better soon. How can I when you're gone and never coming back?

     God I'd give anything to be with you again. Anything means everything because that's the only way I'd be able to hold you close again. I keep getting these thoughts to enlist and to fight again. It's not to protect and serve which is what all these jar heads are saying. No, it's to be on the field again and hope and pray that someone shoots me. So I don't have to be the one who takes my life away. That's all you wanted, no? For me not to be the one to end it all?

-Dean


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Cas,

     I'm sorry that I've felt that way for a while. But after today, after going to the beach for the first time since you've been gone, I know that this was no one's fault. We can blame everything and everyone we want but nothing will bring you back. Nothing will give us more time together.

     I want to move on but I don't want to forget you. I feel like there might be no other way. 3 years and each day has been worse than before. I want to write you every day but I don't think it'll be a letter to you but a note of goodbyes. But not anymore Cas. I promised you something and I'm a man of my word. I hope next time around, I'll come with better news than this.

-Dean


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Cas, 

     See you soon love. I'm sorry. 

-Dean 


End file.
